tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Arnold!: The Future
Hey Arnold!: The Future is to be an upcoming Nicktoon sequel show to the original classic Hey Arnold!, starring the voice talents from Lane Toran, Francesca Smith, Jamil Walker Smith, Sam Gifaldi, Christopher Walberg, Justin Shenkarow, Blake McIver Ewing, Haley Joel Osmont, Olivia Hack, Anndi MacAfee, Ashley Buccille, Lauren Robinson, Danielle Judovits, Danny Cooksey, Nika Futterman, Dan Castellaneta, Tress MacNeille, Jim Cummings (replacing the late Richard Mulligan respectively), Kath Soucie, Maurice LaMarche, Elizabeth Ashley, James Keane, Wally Wingert (succeeding from Baoan Coleman and and replacing the late Steve Viksten respectively), Rick Corso, Ernie Hudson (replacing the late Lou Rawls respectively), Jean Smart, George Takei, Victor Samuel Lopez, Patrick Warburton (replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively), Stephen Stanton (also replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively), Craig Bartlett, Antoinette Stella, Dan Butler, David Wohl, Dom Irrera, Mary Scheer, Rob Paulsen (also replacing the late Steve Viksten respectively), Mary Gross, Tom Kenny, April WInchell, Corey Burton (replacing the late Tony Jay respectively), Andy Dick, Mike Erwin, Jordan Warkol, Phil LaMarr, Rick Fitts, Shari Belafonte, Avriel Epps, Tara Charendoff, Nancy Cartwright, Dionne Quan, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Cree Summer Francks, ''Katie Leigh, Cheryl Chase and Pamela Adlon. It is to air on Nickelodeon on January 12, 2018. '' Characters who are married and have sons and daughters of their very own 39 and 36 Year Old Arnold and Helga Shortman * 9 year old twin son and daughter: Phillip and Katie Shortman 35 and 32 Year Old Gerald and Phoebe Johanssen * 8 year old twin son and daughter: Clyde and Becky Johanssen 39 and 31 Sid and Nadine Patterson * 7 Year old twin son and Daughter: Bradley and Beth Patterson 36 and 30 Stinky and Lila Peterson *10 Year old twin son and daughter: Eric and Stacy Peterson 38 and 34 Year Old Eugene and Sheena Horowitz * 7 Year Old twin son and daughter: Rodney and Katrina Horowitz 32 and 31 Year Old Harold and Rhonda Berman * 8 Year Old twin son and daughter: Aiden and Olivia Berman Che and Olga Marquez * 6 Year Old Miguel Marquez Voice Cast Members *Spencer Klein as 39 Year Old Arnold Shortman (voice) *Lane Toran as Che Marquez and Wolfgang III (voices) * Francesca Smith as 37 Year Old Helga Shortman and 34 Year Old Sheena Horowitz (voices) * Jamil Walker Smith as 35 Year Old Gerald Johanssen and Peapod Man (voices) * Sam Gifaldi as 39 Year Old Sid Patterson (voice) * Christopher Walberg as 36 Year Old Stinky Peterson * Justin Shenkarow as 32 Year Old Harold Berman (voice) * Blake McIver Ewing as 38 Year Old Eugene Horowitz (voice) * Haley Joel Osmont as 36 Year Old Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (voice) * Olivia Hack as 31 Year Old Rhonda Berman (voice) * Anndi MacAfee as 32 Year Old Phoebe Johanssen (voice) * Ashley Buccille as 30 Year Old Lila Peterson (voice) * Lauren Robinson as 31 Year Old Nadine Patterson (voice) * Danielle Judovits as Big Patty (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Stoop Teen (voice) * Nika Futterman as Olga Marquez (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil, the Jolly Olly Man, Dr. Steiglitz and Sheena's Uncle Earl (voices) * Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude (voice) * Jim Cummings as Jimmy Kafka (voice, replacing the late Richard Mulligan respectively) * Kath Soucie as Mrs. Pataki and Mrs. Berman (voices) * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Pataki and Don Reynolds (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Harvey Korman respectively) * Elizabeth Ashley as Mrs. Vitello (voice) * James Keane as Mr. Green (voice) * Wally Wingert as Mr. Hyuhn and Mr. Kokoshka (voices, succeeding from Baoan Coleman and replacing the late Steve Viksten respectively) *Rick Corso as Dino Spumoni (voice) * Ernie Hudson as Harvey the Mail Man (replacing the late Lou Rawls respectively) * Jean Smart as Mrs. Heyerdahl (voice) * George Takei as Mr. Heyerdahl (voice) * Victor Samuel Lopez as 38 Year Old Lorenzo (voice) * Patrick Warburton as Mr. Bailey (voice, replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) * Stephen Stanton as Pigeon Man (voice, also replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) * Craig Bartlett as Brian "Brainy" Jones, Miles Shortman and Abner (voices and pig sound effects) * Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voices) * Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons and Mr. Sawyer (voices) * David Wohl as Principal Wartz and Mr. Berman (voices) * Dom Irrera as Mr. Potts (voice) * Mary Scheer as Mrs. Kokoshka (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Caesar (voice, also replacing the late Steve Viksten respectively) * Mary Gross as Nurse Shelly (voice) * Tom Kenny as Mr. Horowitz (voice, replacing the late Michael Jeter respectively) * April WInchell as Mrs. Horowitz and Mrs. Patterson (voices) * Corey Burton as Rex Smythe Higgins (voice, replacing the late Tony Jay respectively) * Andy Dick as Monkey Man (voice) * Jordan Warkol as 16 Year Old Trevor "Chocolate Man" Johnson (voice) * Phil LaMarr as Jamie-O Johanssen (voice) * Rick Fitts as Mr. Johanssen (voice) * Shari Belafonte as Mrs. Johanssen (voice) * Avriel Epps as 17 Year Old Timberly Johanssen (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Phillip Shortman (voice) * Colleen Villard as Katie Shortman (voice) * Kate Higgins as Clyde Johanssen (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Becky Johanssen (voice) * Dionne Quan as Bradley Patterson (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Beth Patterson (voice) * Candi Milo as Eric Peterson (voice) * Kari Wahlgreen as Stacy Peterson (voice) * Katie Leigh as Rodney Horowitz (voice) * Cheryl Chase as Katrina Horowitz (voice) * Pamela Adlon as Aiden Berman (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Olivia Berman (voice) * Mona Marshall as Miguel Marquez (voice) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Nickelodeon